


F***ing Commas

by WildTime20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Humor, M/M, Sam Also Writes Fanfiction, Sam cries, commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTime20/pseuds/WildTime20
Summary: Sam writes fan fiction about his brother and Castiel, and starts crying.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	F***ing Commas

Sam let his fingers dance over the keys of his laptop, writing out elaborate sentences that he knew Dean would make fun of him for. At first Sam thought it would be funny, reading a few fan fictions about Dean and Cas. Then it went on to reading more... stuff. And then he started writing about the funny things they actually did, like their little 'married banters' they have every now and then. And now we're here. Sam writing something a little more spicy than he thought he would.

_Cas let Dean's fingers graze over his skin, breath hitching as brushed over a sensitive spot on his side._

Sam should really stop writing this stuff.

_As they gazed into each others_ _eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation to stop themselves, they wondered alike what would happen if they hadn't done this, hadn't fought together, hadn't loved together._

Sam read that sentence again, wondering if that looked more like a run-on sentence or did the commas hold it together? He went back and edited it a bit, but still wasn't satisfied. Something seemed wrong about that many commas, and he couldn't figure out what.

Either all of the coffee he drank earlier was now crashing, or he was too sleep deprived, but he was starting to break down. Tears started running down his face and he was so frustrated as to why. It was just commas, no need to get emotional.

He jumped as the early Dean and Cas came back from doing research.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Dean asked as he took in the scene.

"Commas." Sam sputtered out. "F***ing commas."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short, I just had the idea of a short fic that seemed funny to me. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
